


You Did Not Think When You Sent Me To The Brink

by CrowleySinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleySinger/pseuds/CrowleySinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in the scene where Sam tries to kill Crowley and it majorly backfires during S10E22.<br/>In this fic, Bobby is still alive and he rushes in just as Crowley is about to kill Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did Not Think When You Sent Me To The Brink

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote this when ep 22 of season 10 came out. I needed to vent about it, so I used Bobby as a speaking piece while hopefully keeping him mainly in character. Keep in mind I wrote this mainly as a vent piece so the writing isn't amazing. If you want very nize quality, read my other fics. Anyway, I thought why not. So here, enjoy!

"I could do it you know. Snap my fingers. Your life would be over just like that." Crowley's voice was dangerously calm as he looked at down at the pathetic being, panting against the door frame. Crowley was done. Done with trying anymore. And oh how he'd tried. Tried to be good. Tried to gain the Winchesters affections. He had just wanted some friends. Allies.  _Love._  He almost snorted aloud at that thought. The concept was foreign to him.  _The king of hell wants love; how pathetic._ He mocked himself.

He raised his hand, fingers against each other. Sam flinched, eyes widening in fear.  _This is it. Holy shit. I'm going to die._ He thought, heart thumping in his chest. There was no way out of this now. He was royally fucked. His chest heaved, breathing quickening. The end was nearing he could feel it. It only seemed fitting, to be killed by the devil. Why die of old age?  _Goodbye Dean. Cas-_

Sam jumped as he heard the entrance to the abandoned hall crashing open. He looked behind Crowley to see Bobby had burst through the door. How did he know they were here? Sam had told no one of his plans.

Bobby's breath was loud and harsh in the absence of sound. Quickly his eyes settled on the scene before him. Sam on the floor cowering under Crowley with a heep of broken glass. Crowley's back faced him, but seeing Crowley's blood covered fingers raised to form a click, it only took the older hunter milliseconds to realise what was about to happen.

 "Crowley! No- stop!" Bobby shouted, running towards them. Crowley didn't feel surprised really. Of course Sam would have back up in case things went sour. It still didn't stop a pang of sadness in Crowley's chest as he realised that the hunter was in on the plan to have him offed. Feeling a sudden swelling of rage within the same spot the pain had been, Crowley gave a viscous flick of his other hand, sending Bobby flying into one the walls with a grunt; where he stayed, pinned and elevated from the ground.

 "Not now Singer. Wait your turn." Crowley growled. He raised his hand again, sending Sam skidding back along the ground before flying back into a wall and pinning him there. 

A bloodthirst was growing within him with each passing. He felt alive. He could feel the power thrumming from his core. Sam's arms were bleeding in places, glass buried in them and it spurred him on. Crowley strode forward slowly, taking his sweet time, feeling glass crunch under his shoes as he did. It was satisfying to crush something that was beneath him. He'd have fun doing it even more so.

"I'm finished with playing nice. All I do is help and all you've done Sam... Is try to kill me. Over and over again since the beginning. Now I want you to picture where you'd be, without me?"

 Bobby strained against the wall, struggling to push against the invisible force that held him against the gritty service. His back ached from being slammed against the wall but that didn't matter at this moment.

 "Crowley. Please just listen." Bobby called in a desperate tone. It was very unusual for Bobby to sound like that. To  _plead._ Crowley came to a halt in his tracks. Bobby sagged against the force slightly, feeling relieved that Crowley had stopped. The clock was stopped. For now at least.

 However, Bobby didn't expect Crowley to turn to him; nor did he expect what he saw.

 Crowley's eyes were blood red, but they weren't like any crossroads demon's eyes he'd ever seen. They were smoking. As if Crowley was so powerful, that his energy couldn't be retained to a simple meatsuit. Bobby never knew if he'd ever witness Crowley's true eye colours in his meatsuit. He'd never revealed them before. It was a shock. Like someone pouring icy water over your head.

 "I- I know you're angry." Bobby stuttered, having trouble focusing under Crowley's intense dark gaze. "But you don't have to kill Sam, or me."

 "Why not?" Crowley asked in an such an eased tone that it made Bobby feel uneasy. "I would very much enjoy seeing Sam's head twisting around three hundred and sixty degrees, maybe even more." Bobby winced at malice in Crowley's voice that was so usually absent. His voice with his words combined with the scarlet gaze made goosebumps wash over Bobby for a second time.

 "It's true. I can't really think of a reason why you should let us live-"

 "Bobby!" Sam's horrified voice interrupted.

 "It's true Sam. What have we ever done for Crowley in return? He's been our ally, but have you ever considered yourself to be his ally Sam? I know I have. How many of Crowley's have we killed? How many of ours has he killed?"

 Sam was about to open his mouth but Bobby cut him off.

 "None. He's never killed anyone we loved."

 "He killed Meg." Sam shot back. Bobby felt like screaming in frustration.

 "And you forget Meg killed Jo and-"

 "She proved her worth-"

 "How could you say that? Crowley has proved his worth ten times over. He has been more stubborn to be an ally than you care to realise, no matter how many times you've tried to kill him or cast him out! Jesus Sam, when are you gonna stop being so arrogant and naive! Open your eyes. Crowley isn't the enemy. He never has been it's always been you!"

 There was a heavy silence. Crowley looked at Bobby in almost as much shock as Sam. Bobby let out an annoyed sigh, letting his gaze drop.

 "I guess what I'm trying to say..." He said gruffly, looking at the ground. "Is even though Sam and Dean  _and_ me have been... The biggest a-holes in history, I've realised... That you're one of the best people to come across our path. If you let us go, I'll pull Sam and Dean into line. And I... Never mind." Bobby couldn't say the last words out loud but just by looking Bobby in the eye, Crowley knew what words were gonna come out of his mouth.

 Crowley didn't even raise a hand. He put his hands in his pockets. Bobby and Sam slid down the walls.

 "From here on out." Crowley announced, looking at both hunters. "I want you to realise, that the only reason you are alive, is because I have allowed it. Now get out before I change my mind. Now."

 Sam got up and rushed out the back door instantly.

 Bobby however walked over slowly to Crowley. The way he walked was as if he were approaching a dangerous animal he didn't want to startle. Crowley watched every one of Bobby's movements, suspicious if he was going to do anything. Well he did, it just wasn't what Crowley had been expecting. Bobby's arms wrapped around Crowley's broad shoulders and pulled Crowley softly against his chest. It was a warm embrace. Crowley felt surrounded. Safe. Protected. It was uncomfortable to feel like that when he never had. Crowley became rigid and guarded against Bobby's chest.

 "You knew." Crowley said quietly. Bobby pulled back and tenderly held Crowley's face in his hands.

 "What?"

 "You knew Sam lured me here to kill me on behalf of that... Bitch mother of mine."

 "No." Bobby denied instantly. "I didn't even know about all of that until thirty minutes ago. I was in the dark about the whole thing. I knew Sam and Cas were hiding something, cornered Cas and found out. After that I got here as fast as I could." Bobby explained quickly. He needed Crowley to know that he was on his side. That he never wanted him dead. Not anymore.

 Crowley seemed calmer after hearing this but nonetheless, pushed backwards.

 "You won't be seeing me for a while." Crowley muttered.

 And then he was gone. Bobby stood in the empty hall, speechless. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and quickly pulled it out.

_Sam_ The caller ID said. With a sigh he answered and pressed it to his ear. "I'm coming out just hold on." He grumbled, already walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment telling me your thoughts and to point out any mistakes.  
> Check out my other stuff and keep shipping Crobby and loving them both!


End file.
